


[喻黄]欲情课（1）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]欲情课（1）

欲情课

（1）  
夜风此时是凉的，黄少天漫不经心叼着烟，胳膊支在阳台栏杆上。他身上有细小而暧昧的气味，很快被吹散。  
一只手从后面伸出来拿走他的烟。叶修总是一副睡不醒的样子，眯着眼深吸一口烟，眼神很虚无。  
“听说你下周要出差？”  
“嗯…啊，要去S市一趟。”叶修像是才想起来。他是没牵挂的人，出远门毫无顾忌。  
“S市啊…有好吃的吗？什么梨膏糖云片糕蜜饯藕粉豆腐干石库门老酒——”  
“你很熟嘛，”叶修笑着揉他头毛，“小孩子惦记老酒干什么？”  
黄少天白了他一眼，“滚滚滚，我小孩有本事你别操我啊。”  
“是是是。等我回来给你带。”叶修踩灭了烟头。“现在睡觉去吧。”

黄少天听着他穿衣服窸窣的声音，困倦地闭上眼睛。易感期接近尾声，床头柜上搁着没开封的抑制剂。明儿一早还有课。他在心底给叶修这个名字画上一个叉，表示本月已约，然后彻底坠入无梦之乡。

二年级选修课——黄少天作为omega必修来着，性教育课。此时放在课程表上吸引着赤裸的目光。黄少天很不屑地扫一眼，和身边的郑轩打了招呼，独自前往负一层教室。  
“听说老师是个beta呢，真是压力山大啊…”耳后飘过郑轩的感慨，黄少天扯了扯嘴角。怎么看都是水课吧…   
教室里集合了二年级所有AO学生——其实也不多，之间有清晰的界线。信息素分成两派，偏向清甜的花果香气，和带有攻击性的木辛香，极其轻微却相互对峙着。当然，生理期的学生是可以请假不来上课的。  
黄少天察觉到了，不以为意地笑笑，然后坐在了正中间的位置上，一双瞳色稍浅的眼睛横里一扫，带着点冰冷冷的傲气，压下了四周的议论声。  
他心里清楚自己的名声恐怕不是很好的，不过他并不在乎。  
课的内容在他听来乏善可陈。讲台上老师的目光落在他身上时，黄少天已经掏出一本书，聚精会神地看了起来。

一堂大课临近末尾，喻文州特意强调了有关期末考试的事宜。  
“这门课没有试卷考试，”他顿了顿，让学生们抒发激动的声音，“我要求大家选定一个与本课相关的主题，做一个研究性课题。载体不限，文本、图片、影像，这些都可以。做完了可以直接交给我。”  
下课铃响起，学生们嗡嗡响着离开。黄少天晚了一步合上书，揉了揉眉心，觉得很渴睡。  
“黄少天？”喻文州叫住了他。  
黄少天回过头，毫不掩饰脸上的茫然。他不知道自己居然这么有名。“老师有事？”  
老师…他记得是叫喻文州来着。这个人的微笑真是让人讨厌，他想。  
“今天学到什么了吗？”很温和的声音。  
“没有。”他坦诚地直视他的眼睛，甚至有一些故意。  
“你总要学到点什么。”喻文州没有一丝愠怒，像是放过了他，转而收拾公文包。黄少天忽然很想小小地冒犯他一下，“为什么老师是个beta呢。”  
喻文州纹丝不动，笑意跳脱了些，“天生的。“  
他们之间隔着很多排座位，继而揣摩不出彼此表情。黄少天起了话头，不甘就此戛然而止。  
“不，我是说…A和O应该更了解性不是吗？为什么要让beta老师来教？不会觉得不负责任吗？”  
喻文州坦然地听他讲，脸上笑意不受半分影响。“首先，学校选择我，和我的性别无关。在专业知识储备和教学经验上，我是最合适的人选。其次，我并不认为信息素是情欲的全部。我相信你们都很了解自己的生理构造，但心理课才是真正重要的。”  
这番话其实足够无懈可击，黄少天却不悦地眯起眼。  
“你是说omega天性服从。”  
“我并未那样说。”  
“老师能了解被信息素影响的感觉吗。”  
这不依不饶之中，唯独有一份孤独的倔强。喻文州复杂地看着他，他一瞬间抵达到的心理层面，像是石子投入湖心，涟漪久久不肯平息。  
“你会知道的，少天。好好做课题吧。“  
黄少天不置可否，但仍对他擅自亲昵的称呼表达了微小的不满，他轻轻皱了皱眉，转身离去。

这门课占的学分不算少，黄少天总算不情愿地重视起来。喻文州讲课其实很有趣，属于老派温和的幽默，博得了全班除黄少天外所有学生的喜爱。而黄少天，仍然每周一次坐在最中间的位置上，一副不以为然的表情。  
他从不掩盖自己的真实想法。他觉得喻文州不是个简单干净的人…就如自己一般。即使在omega里黄少天也算是异类，他从来没有那种唯唯诺诺，对于欲望格外坦白，也同样轻视着给自己带来快感的alpha。  
散发着薄荷与蔓茉莉味道的床，已经不知睡过第几个A。此间纠葛相缠，多一个不多，少一个不少。  
黄少天想着想着就笑起来。讲台上那个喻文州黑发垂落很是典雅，好像被他露出的小虎牙穿透心魂，怔怔地望过来，水过无痕。

“alpha怎么会考虑别人的感受呢？”黄少天轻快地说。他坐在桌子上，两条长腿晃来晃去。  
喻文州仍然慢条斯理地收着包，“少天要否定世上所有AO的婚姻吗。”黄少天总是晚一步，有时他们就课题讨论个一两句。  
“有发情期的存在，恐怕很难判断哦。”发情期，一般人避讳这个动物性的词，黄少天也不在意。”只不过是繁衍的本能而已。”  
“少天…你太偏激了。“喻文州是年轻老师，却也觉得黄少天偏离角度过大。  
黄少天不回答，眼角眉梢都是跳动的讥诮。你怎么懂呢老师。他想，你只是个beta啊。  
和和气气的beta老师毫无攻击性，走近了邀请他去听学术讲座。黄少天愣住，好半天才问了句，有好吃的吗？  
有的有的，我请你呀。喻文州眯眼笑。他想多了解他一点，大概会是很好的论文素材？他看着黄少天一边点头一边毫不犹豫钦点了某家口味正宗的日式拉面和红豆双皮奶，Omega爱吃，倒也不是啥新鲜事。  
黄少天眼睛里光芒跃动，好像看见了星空，好像看见了海豚。

周末他们在拥挤的拉面店里，身边坐满一对对情侣。黄少天认真地埋头吃，一边吃一边还要发表评论。他对食物有一种格外的赤诚之心，言语间都是赞叹珍爱。  
喻文州听着他说小麦粉的面条如何如何，猪骨的汤头如何如何，倒是长了不少知识。他顺手拿张纸巾擦去他嘴边的汤汁，黄少天眼神有一瞬的意味深长。  
“唔…“他放下筷子，”你知道通常别人想泡我的时候就会这样。“  
喻文州欣赏他的直白，“我并没那个意思。“  
黄少天笑，“当然了，老师泡学生这种戏码连狗血言情剧都不演了。”  
“少天有谈过恋爱吗。”问这个，未免显得太纯情。喻文州心里苦笑，却瞥见黄少天怔了一下。“当然了。不过现在空窗。”  
他又拿筷子捞起一块鱼板，有点心不在焉的样子。“那老师呢？有女朋友吗。”  
“是未婚妻。”喻文州抿了一口茶，“也是beta。少天有和beta试过吗？”  
“没试过。我的炮友都是A啦…”他很无辜的语气，“Beta应该没那么持久…反正我只需要他们操我…”  
喻文州微微皱起了眉，黄少天可能在试图激怒他，方式却非常幼稚。喧闹的小店，瓷碗拉面热气腾腾，后厨有炸油豆腐的声音。或许再离远一些，他们将听不见彼此说的话。  
他看着他伺机而动的眼睛。喻文州的回答决定他们是不欢而散，还是愉快地去吃双皮奶。  
于是喻文州向前一步吻住了他。信息素对beta来说毫无意义，闻起来像香水一样。薄荷和蔓茉莉的味道，凛冽而软弱。黄少天略一挣扎后乖顺地任他摆布，眼睛睁着，满是戏谑。  
喻文州没有试图解释他忽如其来的欲望，只是很平静地看着他。

后来黄少天把打包的红豆双皮奶扔在床头柜上，和喻文州上了床。他想这或许是某种交易，自己被一顿饭收买了。他又想这个人不是要结婚吗？或许他不爱自己的未婚妻，或许打野食是男人的本能，beta也不能免俗。  
前戏是温柔的，插进来的时候也是。喻文州用了大量的爱抚和润滑，让omega本就柔软的身体更加柔软。黄少天咬着他的肩膀，发出习惯性的呻吟。喻文州的皮肤很温暖，带着干净的沐浴露香气，毫无锋芒的靠近，却如大海广阔而不可抗拒。  
但他想，他应该是不了解omega的。没有必要这么温柔啊…情欲来得慢却格外款款，让黄少天生出被人珍惜的错觉。  
“老师是想用这种方式讲课吗。”事后他哑着嗓子调戏他。  
喻文州看了看身边一丝不挂的黄少天，然后倒在射精后的空虚无力之中。omega特有的纤瘦和紧致令人着迷。他睡了自己的学生，除此之外一切自然而然，再无其他过错。

黄少天离开的时候小心翼翼。白日宣淫的罪过可不是一个老师承担得起的。掩上的那扇门里有流水般的乐声，是喻文州打开了CD机。


End file.
